


Personal Benefit

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alternate Universe - High School, It'll get better, M/M, OoOH HOW GRAND IT MUST BE TO BE POPULAR, Parties and Drama, Recreational Drug Use, burr is a dick, burr is an evil genius, burr is kind of an evil genius, but ohoHOHOHOHO, dramadramadrama, i wrote this because insomnia, it starts out slow, its gonna get illegal folks, lots o drama, peggy likes memes, scratch that, siiiiigh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander's life seems to be just fine...until he decided he wanted to be popular.





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST LONG FIC, HOPE YA LIKE! 
> 
> It starts out slow,,, so bare with me folks

Alexander trudged into the school with a look of despondency. High School sucked balls.

It wasn't the little things, like that it was always too hot, or it reeked of the boys locker room throughout the entire school. It was three, very mythic, materialistic, sons of bitches that made his time in high school a hellhole. They were Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, and Aaron Burr.

These three were somehow at the top of the food chain. Maybe it was because Jefferson sleeps with every girl in a 3 mile radius, or because Madison has more money than the school probably does, or maybe it's because Burr has wicked charm which he uses for his own evil purposes. 

Whatever the circumstance was, he sure didn't like them. 

Which is why he was surprised to open his locker and reveal this note inside.

_Dear Alexander,_

_You're invited for a party over at James Madison's mansion, tomorrow, 7:00, sharp. And please, try not to look like a hobo with a paper bag of its head. From, James, Thomas, and Burr._

Alexander was flabbergasted. One, why would he even get a note from _them?_ There had to be some specific reason. Two, They noticed him? Seriously? He tried to stay out of they're business as best as they could. Hell, the only reason why he knows about them are rumors. And three, was this a prank? This was a prank, right? Well he wasn't going to fall for it.

Alexander stuffed the invite in his pocket, and headed off to his first class.

\-------------------------------------

"DUDE!" Hercules, his long time friend gasped. He received a glare from the teacher because of his volume, and lowered his voice. "You were invited to a _party?_ From the mythic dicks?"

"You have to go, Alex." John, his other friend whispered, making sure the teacher didn't see that they were talking in class.

"Why in the world would I subject myself to that?" 

"Because, Alex. You have to see what it's like there. If you make friends with them, we just boosted ourselves waaaaaaay up the food chain." John smiled.

"Which means I could go a day without punching someone." Hercules laughed.

"So, what your saying to me is, you want me... to got to this party... and subject myself to possible embarrassment and humiliation... just so we could have a taste of being popular?" 

Both John and Hercules exchanged looks before nodding their heads, to which Alex responded with a groan. "No." Alexander said blatantly.

"Why not?" John said.

"Because high school has been fine so far." That was a lie. High school is a pain in the ass. "Why would we need to be popular?"

"Dude. Cheerleaders." Hercules said, smirking.

"And you actually get to talk to those hot football jocks..." John stated.

Alexander rolled his eyes. "You both are such perverts." He said playfully. "I'll think about it."

\-------------------------------------

"Mon ami... I'm confused... why are you not going?" Marquis de Lafayette, a french exchange student who Alex became acquainted with had questioned.

"Because this whole party thing is probably some kind of prank." Alexander said, poking his lunch meat to see if it was even edible.

"They haven't even spoken to you yet. Why do you assume they are such mean people?" Lafayette questioned.

"Because of the way they treat everyone else! Have seen the way they made fun of Sally Hemings? She had to leave the _school._ I shouldn't trust these people."

Just then, two of Alex's friends, Angelica and Eliza sat at down at the table. They both waved and gave him warm smiles. "Hey Alex!" Eliza greeted.

"Hey Eliza." He said, sounding a bit frustrated.

"What's wrong?" She asked, putting a hand on her shoulder sympathetically. 

"It's just this party. Aaron Burr and the other two invited me over to one of Madison's houses for a party, for some odd reason, and I-"

"Oh I see." Angelica interrupted. "You're having trouble looking for something to wear. Well don't worry, I can help you. You see I-"

"NO! Um... no. I'm trying to decide if I wanna go." Alex stated.

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Angelica asked. "If you go to that party, that could guarantee a year of no punching bullies, and if Lee gets another black eye from Laurens, I think he could be arrested." Angelica laughed.

"You guys too? I think I need a break from this party talk." Alexander groaned, getting up to throw away his lunch.

"Was it something we said?" Angelica questioned.

\-------------------------------------

The news about James Madison's party spread like wildfire. Before the day was over, everyone was constantly checking their lockers praying for an envelope with an invitation inside. About all the people you'd expect to get an invite got an invite. Charles Lee, Maria Reynolds, Thomas and Aaron obviously, all the kids with any sort of popularity were invited. Which was why Hamilton was extremely puzzled. He stayed _out_ of drama. Why would he even be a consideration for this party? He just didn't get it. This was all Hamilton could think about so much that he couldn't see where he was going.

Soon enough, Hamilton happened to slip on a spilled slurpee and fell on his butt. Hamilton cringed and tried to wipe the slurpee off his pants.

"Need some help there?"

Alexander looked up at the voice who was speaking to him. He'd recognized this person. It was Thomas Jefferson. This was a first. The only times he had seen Thomas was when he was with Burr. He'd never actually _noticed_ Thomas because Burr was always in the spotlight. And Alex could now tell how Thomas slept with all those girls. This guy was _gorgeous._ He had a full grown, healthy stubble, which is pretty impressive judging that Alexander barely had a chest hair. Thomas also was so well _built._ He clearly worked out on a daily basis. And- oh god. Was he dreaming.

"Hello? Are you in there? You still need some help?" Thomas raised his eyebrow, still offering his hand.

"Uh, yeah." Alexander spoke, giving Thomas his hand so he can pull him up. "Thank You."

"No prob. See you at the party." He winked, before sauntering away.

Alex brushed the dust of his knees and tried to remain cool. Could it be? That they were just being nice to him? Maybe they weren't pranking him. Maybe they were just trying to be nice. Alex smiled at the idea and headed out the door of the high school.

\-------------------------------------

_Hamsandwich has made a chat._

_Hamsandwich: I have a hypothetical question._

_Johnny Boy has entered the chat._

_Johnny Boy: Go ahead._

_Hamsandwich: If I was going to a party, with the most popular kids in school, what clothes do you'd think I would wear. IF._

_Johnny Boy has invited Angie_Girl, Elizaaa, P_zizzle, KNITTING IS COOL, and Laffy Taffy to the chat._

_Angie_Girl: i knEW HE WAS GOING TO THE PARTY!!!!!_

_P_zizzle: why am i here_

_KNITTING IS COOL: TELL ME WHAT RICH PEOPLE FOOD TASTES LIKE, HAM_

_Hamsandwich: kill me now_

_Laffy Taffy: you brought this upon yourself,,,,_

_Hamsandwich: What am I even going to do therE HOW DOES ONE 'PARTY'._

_P_zizzle: Ask people: YA LIKE JAZZ?_

_Elizaaa: end it witH THE MEMES ALREADY_

_P_zizzle: One does not simply, end meme_

_Laffy Taffy: just do you boo_

_KNITTING IS COOL: then do someone else ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Laffy Taffy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Johnny Boy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Hamsandwich: I'm gonna find something to wear for this party now-_

_Hamsandwich has left the conversation._


	2. Coolbeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: SECOND CHAPTER ALREADY??? IT'S BEEN A DAY.
> 
> Me: I got bored with my life,,,,

Alexander was digging through his closet like a gopher. He needed something to wear to the party. Something casual, but not too laid back, yet formal, but not too uptight. He could find a single thing. So he has to take drastic measures.

_Hamsandwich has made a chat._

 

_Hamsandwich: I NEED SOMETHING TO WEAR AND I HAVE NOTHING GOOD IN MY CLOSET._

_P_zizzle: Wear this._

_P_zizzle: RobbieRotten.jpg_

_Elizaaa: PEGGY ONE MORE MEME AND I'LL BURN DOWN YOUR ROOm._

_P_zizzle: such violence_

_Hamsandwich: WE ARE GETTING O F F T O P I C_

_KNITTING IS COOL: two words. FISHNET STOCKINGS_

_Johnny Boy: HERC NO_

_KNITTING IS COOL: HERC YES_

_P_zizzle: five bucks he doesn't wear them_

_Hamsandwich: I'M NOT WEARING FISHNET STOCKINGS YOU W E I R D O S_

_Johnny Boy: Dude, you're over reacting. Just throw on a sweater or some shit. Everyone's gonna be turnt anyways so_

_Hamsandwich: You're right, i'll just throw on some jeans and a nice shirt. WISH ME LUCK_

_P_zizzle: may the memes be with you_

_Laffy Taffy: Au revoir!_

_Angie_Girl: dont die_

_Hamsandwich has left the conversation._

Alexander turned off his phone and put it in his pocket. He took a long, exasperated breath. "Dad! I'm ready!" He shouted, beginning to march down the stairs. His father, George Washington, turned around and grinned.

"Look at my little trooper! Going to his first party!" He chuckled. Which earned a playful eye roll from Alexander. They walked in the car together and began their journey to James's house.

\-------------------------------------

"Here we are! Don't drink, and don't stay up to late." George reminded.

"I know, I know." Alexander said quickly, hopping out George's mini van. He waved one more time to his father and sauntered down the long, cobblestone path to James's mansion.

The place was gigantic. It had a fountain in the middle with gilded statues, several black cars, and perfectly trimmed grass. This place even had palm trees. It was _New York._ Where do you find room for palm trees?

When Alexander got to the door, (which happened to be twice his height) he rang the doorbell and tapped his foot.

The door swung open revealing a familiar face. It was Thomas again, and he was drunk off his ass. "Heeeeeeeeeey, Alex!" Thomas said with a wink.

Alex blushed. "Hey Thomas."

"Thomas, are you drunk already? My god you're such an idiot sometimes..." Aaron rolled his eyes shoving through the crowd. "Oh. It's Alexander." He said, setting his eyes on Alex.

Suddenly he was feeling himself sweat. The kingpin himself knew his name? 

"Why are you still standing there? Get inside." Burr said, making a motion with his finger.

His eyes widened in awe. This place was even bigger on the outside than the inside. Goddamn, there was even a chandelier. Which someone was swinging on. Why was Alexander here again? 

Alexander glanced around the place a bit more before Burr grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to James's huge living room, Thomas following. James was chatting it up with some girl until Burr shooed her away. 

"Awe, come on Burr! This close to getting her number!" James whined. 

"Control your dick, Madison." Burr groaned, sitting on the couch. He then turned his attention to Alex. "Now, Alexander. Let's just get down to the chase." 

Alexander raised his eyebrow. He was invited to a party, not an interrogation. 

"You're Washington's son, right?" Burr questioned. Alexander nodded. "Good. I need you to do me a favor. You see, Washington has been a bit-" He seemed as if he were thinking for the right word. "-dubious. Every time I pass by him in the hall he narrows his eyes as if I've been doing something illegal. Which I haven't of course." There was a slight sarcastic coyness in his voice that made Alexander a bit scared. _Was_ Burr doing something... shady? No, of course not. 

"Anyways, I need you to get Washington off my back." Burr stated. "Will you do it?" 

Alexander looked down for a moment and considered the circumstance. _Okay, if I do this, chances are I can hang out with them, and that mean no one would mess with me, or my friends... also, I could get more time with Thomas... which is also a bonus. And Burr doesn't seem like a bad person... just has some... leadership skills._ After he made up his mind, he nodded as to say 'yes'. 

Aaron smirked. "Perfect. Enjoy the party, and see you Monday." He winked before he and Madison strolled off into the crowd. Leaving him and a drunk Jefferson alone. 

"So, wanna dance?" Thomas asked, holding out his hand. 

Alexander giggled at the slur of his voice, and accepted. Thomas grabbed his hand and dragged him through the ocean of high and drunk students and started dancing. Alexander wasn't exactly the best dancer, so he just kinda swayed back and forth. Thomas snatched Alexander's hand and pulled him closer. Alexander's face was flushing, but he didn't say anything. 

Thomas then buried his face into Alexander's neck and Alexander became immediately frazzled. No one has gotten this close to him except when he had dated Eliza and freshman year. And even then, Eliza wasn't _drunk._ If Alexander didn't break away soon, he was gonna have a freakout. He _was not_ used to this. 

Alexander blinked a few times and backed away from Thomas. "Uh, hey, I gotta go now... so, bye!" Alex said, hastily and practically ran to the door. As soon as he got there, he called his father and before he knew it, he was in his father's car. 

"That was a bit earlier than I expected. How come you left so early?" George asked, concerned. 

"Um... I have to study for a class." Alexander said, avoiding detail. 

"Oh my lord, Alexander." George chuckled. "I'm the principal of the school you go to, and even I don't tell you to drown yourself in work like you do." 

Alexander sighed and stayed quiet he whole ride home. 

\-------------------------------------

The next day at school, Alexander stayed silent. He didn't talk to anyone except his friends, and tried to avoid Thomas and the other two for the entire day. Why did he have to break away so awkward and... instantaneously? Thomas must think he's a weirdo. Oh well, I doesn't matter. Maybe he could find another tall, dark, handsome man to dance with. 

He was trudging out of the school hoping to end this day quicker, when a voice behind him called. "Alex!" Alexander turned around and- oh no. 

"Hey Alex, you've been avoiding me like the plague. Is everything okay?" 

"Fine." He mumbled, turning around and walking faster. 

"I'm sorry if I scared you last night." Thomas said. 

Alexander stopped again and pivoted in his spot. "You're sorry?" 

"Yeah, I just get a little... flirty when I'm drunk, that's all." 

Alexander didn't know what surprised him more, the fact that Thomas was apologizing, the fact that Thomas didn't cringe every time he sees him, or the fact that Thomas has been drunk before. Seriously, this isn't legal. He's seventeen. 

"So, we're cool I guess?" Thomas questioned. 

They were _cool?_ I mean they just met last night and they were already cool? It was like there was no social status anymore. A popular jock and a nobody could become _cool._ "Yeah, we're cool. _I guess."_ Alexander grinned. 

Thomas chuckled. "Coolbeans."

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhey peeps! wanna read or see more foolishness? follow my tumbluh then! my account name is niicosaurus.
> 
> COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED!


End file.
